fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Vidars Chance
"LANGweilig...", ruft Kirby in die Sitzung, woraufhin Almira sagt: "Herr Taraum, seien Sie still! Bis jetzt wissen wir nicht, ob die Aussagen von La Nuit stimmen!" Das Waddle 8 hat sich zusammengesetzt, um das Videoband von Lionels Überwachungskameras zu überprüfen. Horan ist bis jetzt noch nicht aufgetaucht und die geschätzte Tatzeit rückt immer näher. "Wo ist das Knabberzeugs? In welchem Kino gibt es denn kein Knabberzeugs?", fragt Kirby sichtlich genervt und bekommt dafür eins von Meta auf den Deckel. "Das ist kein Kino, sondern Arbeit, also schau dir jetzt gefälligst das Band an." Auf dem Video ist Melanies Wohnung zu sehen. plötzlich geht die Tür auf, und Kelke kommt durch die Tür. "Was zum, verdammt!", ruft dieser sofort. "Schön zu sehen, wie du deine freien Tage verbringst...", sagt Almira, als sie Kelke beim Mitnehmen von diversen Wertgegenständen beobachtet. "Einen Moment... müsstest du dann nicht zur Tatzeit am Tatort vorbeigekommen sein?", fragt Meta direkt, worauf Kelke antwortet: "Soll ich jetzt etwa der Täter sein? Komm schon, traust du MIR so was zu?" "Wer Masken und Geldbeutel stiehlt, der ist zu allem fähig. Und jetzt her damit." "Schon gut, du Spaßbremse. Aber ich wars trotzdem nicht." "KLAPPE alle miteinander!", ruft Almira. Auf dem Band hat Kelke den Raum bereits verlassen. Nach fünf Minuten betritt dann schließlich Melanie den Raum, gefolgt von Horan. "Tatsächlich!" sagt Bimer ungläubig. Das Waddle 8 wartet noch ein paar Minuten und spult dann vor. "HALT!" brüllt Meta plötzlich, "Was war das?" Almira spult ein bisschen zurück und lässt das Band normal ablaufen. Das Bild wackelt an einer Stelle und scheint Melanie und Horan umzuwerfen. "Das wird die Explosion sein... Damit haben wir den Beweis. Horan ist unschuldig, wir können ausmachen.", sagt Meta. Kurz bevor Almira das Band ausschaltet, schreit Kelke: "Wartet mal, ich wollte das noch sehen!" "Was?" "Da kommt gerade Étude, ich will wissen was der da macht!" "O-Kay... Wieso?", fragt Almira. "WEIL!" "Was auch immer, aber sieh zu, dass die Bänder nachher bei den Beweismitteln landen, wir anderen müssen erstmal weiterermitteln", sagt Almira und macht dann die Tür auf, hinter der Rimo bereits gelauscht hat. "Und was machen Sie hier?", fragt Almira leicht verwundert. "Ich werde dafür bezahlt, Ihnen bei den Ermittlungen mit all meiner Kraft und Intelligenz zu helfen, falls Sie sich erinnern, und ich muss sagen: Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass der Herr unschuldig ist. Gekonnt ist eben gekonnt!" "Ja... Aber diese Konferenz war vertraulich und geht sie deswegen nichts an. Wie auch immer, halten Sie sich bereit, uns zu helfen oder finden Sie heraus wer es war oder gehen Sie uns sonst irgendwie nicht auf die Nerven", antwortet Almira bestimmt. "Ihr Stümper!" brüllt Mankia Vidar und Toran an. "Alle Mitglieder dieser Komödiantentruppe sind noch am Leben! Wie konntet ihr nur so stark versagen?!" "Brüll nicht mich an! Nur weil er hier die Bomben vergessen und dann auch noch die Statik der Mine gelöst hat, während wir noch drin waren, konnte ich nicht sicherstellen, dass diese Narren noch in der Mine waren, als sie eingestürzt ist!", verteidigt sich Toran, worauf Vidar sofort Kontra gibt: "ICH die Bomben vergessen? Mein liebes Einauge, DU hast die Bomben vergessen! Ich wiederhole mich nur zu gerne, aber du hast gesagt Du Schwachkopf würdest sie sowieso verlieren, also nehme ich die Bomben mit oder so. Also schieb nicht mir die Schuld in die Schuhe!" "Schnauze, alle beide!", brüllt Mankia in den Raum. "Ihr werdet ab sofort den Turm nicht mehr verlassen!" "Du meinst wohl, was vom Turm übrig geblieben ist...", murmelt Vidar, wird jedoch von einem strengen Blick von Mankia zum Schweigen gebracht. "Ich werde mir einen neuen Plan ausdenken, wie wir die Bomben verwenden können... Und sei es nur, um euch nutzloses Pack aus dem Weg zu räumen." "Willst du nicht mal was essen?", fragt Kirby nun schon zum zehnten Mal. "Kein Bedarf, wie oft noch? Mann, da muss doch irgendwo was interessantes drauf sein...", antwortet Meta, welcher sich inzwischen fast alle Bänder noch einmal alleine angeguckt hat. Kirby stellt Meta ein Stück Kuchen auf den Tisch, geht aus dem Verhörraum, indem sich Meta sein kleines Fernsehstudio aufgebaut hat, schließt die Tür hinter sich und hängt ein Schild "Bitte nicht stören" dran. Kaum, dass er zwei Schritte gemacht hat, hört er Meta brüllen: "WAS MACHT DENN DER DA?!?" Sofort lässt Kirby die Kuchenplatte fallen, die er gerade getragen hatte, und stürmt in den Raum. "Was ist passiert?", ruft er ganz aufgeregt. "Kirby, glaub es oder lass es bleiben, aber ich habe gerade eine heiße Spur entdeckt!", sagt Meta, wobei seine Augen förmlich strahlen. "Ehm... okay? Was denn?" "Schau dir das mal an!" Kirby schaut sich den Bildschirm genau an, bemerkt jedoch nichts besonderes. "Das ist, soweit ich das erkennen kann, der Vorplatz von diesem Restaurant, wo man nix zu zahlen braucht." "Und siehst... Was?" "Naja, da stand drauf: Mitglieder von La Nuit essen umsonst, also muss man nur sagen, man ist von La Nuit, und sofort gibts Futter für lau." "Jiiaaa.... Wie auch immer, siehst du diesen Mann da?" "Welchen?" Meta zerbricht innerlich, gibt sich jedoch Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben und sagt: "Den einzigen Mann auf dem Bild, welchen Mann sonst?" "Ach DER! ...Welchen?" "Kirby, hör auf das Restaurant zu fixieren. DER Mann da!", sagt Meta und zeigt auf den Mann, woraufhin auch Kirby die einzige Person auf dem Bild sieht. "Oh, der. Und? Was ist mit dem?" "Sag mal bist du so blöd oder tust du nur so? Das ist einer von denen, die Gerda entführt haben!" Sofort gehen bei Kirby alle Lichter an. "Wo ist er jetzt?!" "Tja, mein Freund, das werden wir jetzt herausfinden!" Meta packt Kirby am Arm und zerrt ihn mit aus dem Waddle 8, wobei er im Vorbeigehen ruft: "Kirby und ich ermitteln gegen einen mutmaßlichen Täter! Ich ruf durch, wenn sich was ergeben hat!" Noch bevor Almira ihr Veto einlegen kann, ist Meta durch die Tür verschwunden. "Wenn er mir wenigstens gesagt hätte, wen er meint, dann hätte ich ihm vielleicht ein bisschen Unterstützung gegeben...", denkt sich Almira. "Na klar, er macht die Fehler und wer darf es ausbaden? Ich natürlich!", meckert Vidar vor sich hin. "Ich würde sagen, ganz unschuldig bist du nicht", sagt plötzlich jemand hinter Vidar, welcher erschrickt. "Was zum! Puh... Erschreck mich nicht nochmal so! Naja, was auch immer. Ich würde gerne mal mit dir sprechen, wenn du mir also in einen Raum folgen würdest, wo das ungestört möglich ist..." Nightmare zuckt etwas mit der nicht existenten Augenbraue, willigt dann jedoch ein. "Geh schon mal vor, ich muss noch kurz etwas mit Mankia bereden", sagt er jedoch vorher noch. Vidar verschwindet grummelnd, immerhin hat er Pläne, die nicht warten können. Indes taucht Mankia auf, um sich mit Nightmare zu unterhalten. "Dann hier aufhängen und... PERFEKT!", schließt Vidar sein Werk ab. Dass Nightmare trödelt hat Vidar genutzt, um eine Todesfalle aufzubauen. "Wenn er hier lebend rauskommt, dann ist der Himmel grün!" Nightmare betritt den Raum. "Vidar? Wo bist du, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", brüllt er in selbigen. Plötzlich fällt eine Axt von der Decke. Diese bemerkt Nightmare noch rechtzeitig, sodass er ihr ausweichen kann. Kurz darauf schießen mehrere Dutzend Pfeile aus den Wänden, vor denen sich Nightmare mit seinem Umhang schützen kann. Schließlich öffnet sich eine Luke, aus der eine große Wolke Giftgas austritt. "Soviel technisches Können hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut", denkt sich Nightmare und öffnet seinen Umhang, wobei die bläulich leuchtende Aura die Giftwolke langsam aber sicher absorbiert und unschädlich macht. "Wie lange dauert das denn?", ruft Vidar schließlich aus dem Nebenzimmer. Nightmare überlegt kurz, ob er Vidar folgen soll, entscheidet sich dann aber dafür, dass er eh nichts zu befürchten habe, und geht weiter. Im nächsten Raum schießt plötzlich ein dunkler Stern auf Nightmare, welcher diesen jedoch so gut wie gar nicht wahrnimmt. "Hehe. Im Vergleich zum letzten Raum war das ein Witz", denkt er sich. Daraufhin kommt Vidar durch die Tür, mit einem leichten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, welches jedoch beim Anblick des sehr lebendigen Nightmare vor ihm sofort verblasst. Sofort ergreift Vidar die Flucht, was Nightmare in seinem Verdacht nur bestätigt. "Dann habe ich wohl eine Serie von Anschlägen auf mich vor mir. Vielleicht sollte ich dem zuvorkommen...", denkt sich Nightmare und lässt Vidar vorerst ziehen. "Frei-Futter!", brüllt Kirby, als er das Restaurant vom Band entdeckt. "Kirby, wir sind nicht zum Essen hier, und umsonst gibt es hier auch nichts, wir gehören schließlich NICHT zu La Nuit", bemerkt Meta. Kirby ignoriert ihn jedoch und läuft unbekümmert ins Restaurant, während er brüllt: "Die Rechnung geht auf La Nuit!" In Gedanken geht Meta nochmal durch, wie er den Restaurantbesitzer nach Vidar ausfragen will. Schließlich geht er an die Bar und setzt seinen Plan in die Tat um: "Ich suche jemanden. Haben Sie jemanden gesehen, der grün ist und schwarze Haare hat? Als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, trug er etwas, dass entfernt an einen Ninja-Anzug erinnert." Der Mann an der Bar überlegt kurz, und fragt dann: "Haben Sie diesen Mann das letzte Mal Neujahr gesehen?" "Ja, genau! Wissen Sie, wo er hingegangen sein könnte?" "Nein, das tut mir leid. Ich habe ihn nur vor dem Geschäft gesehen, wie er etwas nervös im Kreis gelaufen ist. Irgendwann habe ich ihn dann gefragt, ob irgendetwas wäre, da ist er zusammengezuckt und hat merkwürdig nervös gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung sei und ich mir keien Sorgen zu machen brauche." Meta überlegt, und sagt dann schließlich: "Der Mann ist vermutlich der Täter im Mordfall an Silvester. Ich bin vom Waddle 8, mein Name ist Meta-Waddle The-Knight. Wenn Sie ihn wieder sehen, dann melden Sie sich bitte umgehend bei uns auf der Station." Der Barmann nickt und reinigt dann wieder Gläser. "He, Wirt! Mein Glas is leer!", lallt es plötzlich von rechts auf Meta ein. "Kirby, seit wann trink... oh nein... Nicht Sie..." Ein Hauch von Resignation bezüglich seiner Gesamtsituation erfährt Meta, als er Rimo Goroko neben sich erblickt. "Mann, das is ja der Politsitst mit der Masge... Ich bins, Rimo Goroko, der Meisder... Meisder... Tedektiv!", lallt Rimo fröhlich Meta entgegen, welcher trotz Maske die gewaltige Fahne von Rimo riecht. "Wie lange sind Sie denn schon hier?", fragt Meta und versucht seinen Ekel zu unterdrücken. "Keine Ahnung... Was fürn Tag is heude?" "Samstag." "Dann seid gesdern... Das war eine dolle Nacht... Huh? Wo isn die Suckerpuppe von vorhin?" Rimo schaut suchend um sich, und Meta nutzt die Gelegenheit, um zu flüchten und Kirby ausfindig zu machen. Er will so schnell wie möglich weg von hier. Er entdeckt ihn schließlich an einem Tisch, der unter dem enormen Gewicht der Speisen, die Kirby angesammelt hat, einzustürzen droht. "Kirby!", ruft Meta laut und deutlich, sodass Kirby sich an dem Hamburger, den er gerade essen wollte, verschluckt. Er hustet etwas, bevor er zu Luft und Wort kommt und sagt dann: "Was ist denn? Siehst du nicht, dass ich esse?" "Mir egal, wir gehen. Sofort!" "Aber warum? Ich hab Hunger und wi..." "NIX ABER! Wir gehen!" Meta packt Kirby am Arm, lässt diesen die Ausrede, dass La Nuit für die Kosten aufkommt, ausnahmsweise durchgehen und verlässt das Gebäude. Prompt läuft er in Rimos Rücken rein. "Hey!", sagt Kirby, "bist du nicht dieser vertrottelte Detektiv?" "Ich muss doch sehr bidden! Ich bin Rimo Goroko, der Meisder-Tedektiv!", brüllt dieser Kirby entgegen. "Ja, war schön Sie zu sehen, aber wir müssen jetzt weiter", sagt Meta. "Wir sind nämlich gerade kurz vor der Ergreifung des mutmaßlichen Täters im Fall!", ergänzt Kirby. "Dann gomm ich mit, ohne meinen tedektivischen Schpürsinn seid ihr doch aufgeschmissen", sagt Rimo direkt, worauf Meta antwortet: "Nicht notwendig. Sie sollten erst einmal nach Hause gehen und Ihren Rausch ausschlafen." "Rausch? Was fürn Rausch? Mir gehts gut und ich komme mit!" Nach mehreren erfolglosen Versuchen, Rimo davon zu überzeugen, dass er doch bitte nach Hause geht, gibt Meta schließlich auf und nimmt den stark alkoholisierten Rimo mit zur Auflösung des Mordfalles TAC. Vidar läuft auf den Ausgang des bereits stark zerfallenen Turms zu. Wie in aller Welt hat Nightmare diese Falle überlebt? Es ergibt keinen Sinn! Er kann nicht unsterblich sein! Vidar sieht bereits den Ausgang, wird jedoch kurz bevor er diesen erreicht hat, aufgehalten. "W-Wohin wilst d-du?", fragt Angstard, welcher sich Vidar in den Weg gestellt hat. "Das geht dich nen feuchten Kehricht an! Lass mich raus, ich hab was zu erledigen." "Hat M-Mankia dir nicht eine A-Ausgangssperre ert-teilt?" "Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, du Gnom, ich habe etwas außerhalb des Turms zu erledigen und du solltest mir dabei besser nicht im Weg stehen!" "So wichtig, dass ich kein ernstes Gespräch mit dir führen kann, kann es nicht sein, nicht wahr?", fragt plötzlich Nightmare, welcher wieder einmal hinter Vidar aufgetaucht ist. "Und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, wolltest du ja sowieso ein Gespräch mit mir führen. Also, bitte nach dir." Damit weißt Nightmare Vidar in einen Raum am anderen Ende des Ganges. Vidar zögert, doch er denkt sich: "Ich habe das Sternenzepter. Ich kann ihn besiegen! Er muss nur einmal unvorsichtig werden, dann ist er Geschichte!" Somit willigt er ein und geht in den von Nightmare angegebenen Raum.